Past happenings
by hypergirl
Summary: Lookie! Another chapter!
1. Default Chapter

Past Happenings: Chap. 1  
  
By: hypergirl  
I decided to do only Heero's past instead of all the pilots. He's the only one I wanted to do in the   
  
first place, so I'm only gonna write about him. ^____^ This is going to be a serious fic. It will deal with   
  
child abuse and contain some violence. I don't really know how I want this to turn out yet, but it might   
  
probably have the rest of the pilots find out about Heero's past. I dunno, I might not do that. NEways, tell   
  
me what you think!!!!! People's opinions mean tons to me! I know this has been done before, but I think   
  
you'll like this (at least I hope you like this)! I use a tiny bit of episode zero in here `cause I talk about   
  
Odin Lowe. If you like/hate/enjoy this I want to know! This is only the first part; there will be more if you   
  
review!!!  
  
Disclaimer: Chars are not mine. *cries*  
  
4got to tell ya, this starts out in the past. When Heero is 4.  
  
  
Past Happenings: Chap. 1  
  
The young boy watched silently. He didn't know why his father was putting their stuff in the car.   
  
But he didn't ask, if there was one thing he had learned in his short life, it was to never ask questions.   
  
Never ask why, when, or especially where. To ask anything was inexcusable, and would be punished by   
  
either a slap or some harsh words, or both. Bruises showed plainly on the boy's face and arms. These  
  
were from being bad. Sometimes he couldn't figure out what he had done, but he knew he must have done   
  
something wrong.   
  
The boy flinched as his dad took his hand and roughly pulled him into the car. He sat down in the   
  
Front seat, and remained still so as not to anger his dad. He looked out of the window and watched as his   
  
father grabbed one last item, then turned and walked back to the car. The young boy wasn't looking   
  
forward to a car ride with his dad. He wouldn't be able to disappear, he would be noticed. Usually he   
  
would just hover in the shadows, hoping he would be ignored. Watching was what he had always done, as   
  
far back as he could remember.   
  
His dad got into the car, started it, and closed the door. He drove in silence, keeping his eyes   
  
focused on the road. The boy didn't know what was going on. But he didn't like it at all. They continued   
  
to drive for an hour and seven minutes. Neither of them spoke.   
They stopped at the shuttle port, and the boy's father finally spoke, "Stay here." He said it plainly, but the   
  
child could hear a dangerous undertone which warned him that disobeying would be severely punished. So   
  
the boy waited, never moving or speaking, just watching and waiting.  
  
Hypergirl: So, whatcha think? Should I write a decent chapter? Should I even continue this? All   
  
comments, good or bad, are welcome.  
  
Sylina: No one is going to waste their time reviewing this thing. Get to work on Brothers Separated, at   
  
least that story isn't as terrible as this one.   
  
Hypergirl: That wasn't too bad was it? Please review!!!!!! I need to know if this is worth my time to type!  



	2. New places

Past Happenings: Chap. 2  
  
By: hypergirl  
This story is taking up all of my time! Ugh, I'm supposed to be working on Brothers Separated,   
  
but Sylina just keeps bugging me about this. So, I decided to write some more. If nothing else, it will keep   
  
Sylina off my back for an hour or so. Well, enjoy what my insane muse and I have come up with and   
  
review for more chapters!!!!!!!!!!! Justin is little Heero.   
  
Disclaimer: *sniffle* I only own $11.54, and I'm a minor. Suing me will get you nothing.   
  
Reviewers  
  
aem, you think it has potential? Well, at least the people at ff.net do. According to my writing test scores,   
  
I have no writing ability. (They had us write on making an educational video about our school or   
  
community.)  
  
Gradual Decline, you like it! *beams* I spout nothingness all the time!  
., was that a good weird or a bad weird? Well, be prepared for more weirdness!  
Silverwolf, you review my stories lots! ^______^ THANK YOU!!! Did I write more soon enough?  
  
Past Happenings: Chap. 2  
  
"I`ll pay you to take the brat off my hands." Stated the man. "He has been nothing but an   
  
annoyance since I got him. He has no use for me and I hear you could use a…" He trailed off, knowing   
  
that to make this deal he would need to get to the point. "You can name your price. I just need to get him   
  
off my hands. He has become a hindrance to my work." The man was pleading now. Another man, much   
  
more athletic looking, was leaning casually against the wall. He already planned on taking the boy, but   
  
was having fun watching this pathetic man squirm. Silently he wondered how someone so annoyingly   
  
stupid could be such an influence in the banking industry. He looked the man up and down, tuning out his   
  
words as he observed the way he shifted from one foot to another and how he kept smoothing his shirt.   
  
What an idiot.  
  
The boy remained in the car, waiting for his father to come out. He was slightly puzzled. His dad   
  
never took him anywhere. He looked around, wondering why he had been brought this time. He watched  
  
as his father came out of the building that he had entered just a few minutes ago. But now he was   
  
accompanied by another taller man. The youngster peered up at the new individual, he did not like the way   
  
he was looking at him. "This is him?" questioned the tall man. His dad nodded and walked around to the   
  
passenger side of the car and opened the door, saying "Justin, you need to go with this man. He is your   
  
new dad, so behave." Justin was surprised to say the least. But had no opportunity to express his feelings   
  
on the matter as his late dad slid into the drivers seat, grabbed his bag of clothes, threw them at Justin, and   
  
hurriedly rushed away.   
  
"We'll be great friends, as long as you listen to me and do as you're told. Now, let's go home,   
  
Justin." The man said with a mock sweet voice, "You can call me Sir." Added the man as an afterthought.  
  
~**~ At the house ~**~  
  
Justin slowly climbed out of the car, unsure of how Sir would react to his presence. He followed   
  
Sir into the small run-down house. Making sure to keep directly behind his new dad, he glanced at the   
  
interior of the house. It was a three-bedroom dwelling with one bathroom and six chairs, three at a square  
  
table and two more in what Justin supposed was the living room. The other chair was located slightly to   
  
the right of the door. Almost a bare house, a few dressers were in two of the three bedrooms along with the   
  
beds. Sir pointed to the smaller of the two rooms with beds, "You will stay there until I tell you differently,   
  
got it. If I tell you to do something, you do it, then. Some of my associates will be dropping by in a few   
  
days, and I will expect you to be polite." Justin nodded and walked into the spare bedroom. The boy lay   
  
down on the bed and closed his eyes.  
  
Justin yawned and sat up, confused. Then he remembered, he had a new dad. He got up and   
  
started out the door, only to pause. He remembered what Sir had told him, so he decided to unpack. Justin   
  
neatly folded his clothes and placed them in one of the dresser drawers. When he had finished he stepped   
  
back to survey his work. Frowning, he smoothed a wrinkle out of one of his shorts. Then, satisfied, he   
  
looked around his room, half hoping that there would be a window to look out of. There wasn't, the room   
  
was quite plain the only things in it being a dresser and his bed. Seeing there was nothing to do Justin sat   
  
down on his bed and waited for Sir to tell him to come out.  
  
Justin sat there, eyes on the door, until it was late evening. He was hungry, it wasn't as if he had  
  
never missed meals before, but he had been in the room the entire day. He couldn't take this anymore, Sir   
  
wasn't there and he was VERY hungry. He creeped into the kitchen and… Suddenly, Justin heard the front   
  
door open. He turned around only to come face to face with a very drunk and angry Sir.  
  
Cliffhanger, =). What is going to happen to lil Heero/Justin? TBC, If and only if I get Reviews!  
  
Sylina: That was a tiny bit longer, get off your lazy butt and type more!!  
  
Hypergirl: I have chores to do!  
  
Sylina: You are impossible!  
  
Hypergirl: *muttering* Get off my case. *normally* I got the name Justin from a friend. I think it sounds   
  
nice, so if you don't like it, I'm sorry.   



	3. The first time

Past Happenings: Chap. 3  
  
By: hypergirl  
*coughs* I caught a cold. If you don't want to read about a certain character getting hurt, I suggest  
  
you turn back now. I have a serious problem, for some reason I just have to write about Heero getting, um,   
  
beaten lately. Currently, I'm blaming Sylina for it, but I think it's my teacher's fault for making me write a   
  
very long report (Sylina: It was only 4 pages long!) on whether or not parents should spank their kids. In   
  
the first bit of the story, I misspell the words on purpose to emphasize how drunk Sir really is, and I am   
  
sorry if you cannot understand what he`s supposed to be saying. Well, hope you enjoy the story my crazy   
  
(Sylina: Hey!) muse made me write.  
  
DISCLAIMER: Help! My stuffed animals are attacking me! And my fish know how to sing! I  
  
still own the characters in the story. Oh, no! My grandmother works at Hooters! I am scarred for life.  
  
Reviewers  
  
Katie, I am very glad that you like this kind of story. It's my favorite kind.  
  
Gradual Decline, I think that the name Odin would be enough to drive anybody over the edge. My friend   
  
said I was the only one who thought that, thanks for proving her wrong and reviewing!  
  
P.B. & J., you think I can write? *gets all teary eyed* Thank you! Oh, he's gonna mutilate Heero! ^__^   
  
What!??!!!? *glances over what she just wrote* Why the (Sylina: Censors!) heck am I happy about   
  
that??!!!??!!  
  
Past Happenings: Chap. 3  
  
Sir lunged forward and grabbed Justin's shirt pulling the boy toward him. "I told you to shtay in   
  
yer room. Now ya hash to facsh the con conshequenches." Sir smiled drunkenly, "Now, hold shtil." He  
  
drew his hand back and punched Justin in the stomach. Justin gasped for breath knowing the next hit   
  
would come shortly. The boy made a whimpering noise as the man slammed him against the wall. He  
  
heard the sickening sound of his ribs cracking and cried out. "Shhush brat, I only jusht shtarted."   
  
Smiled Sir as Justin went almost totally limp in his grasp. Still holding the semiconscious boy he slapped  
  
him across the face, busting his lip. Releasing Justin, Sir watched as he crumpled to the floor. "Shtand up,  
  
I'm not done." The boy painfully started to rise to his feet, only to be kicked in the side by an impatient   
  
Sir. "Hurry up brat." He snarled. Justin, who had fallen down at the kick, attempted to get back onto his   
  
feet, desperately hoping to avoid another hit. Sir grabbed him tightly on the arm and twisted his wrist.   
  
Justin let out a small yelp of pain as Sir continued to bend his wrist back. Without warning it snapped and   
  
Sir released it. The boy began to back away as Sir advanced again. "Shtop moving!" Sir commanded   
  
sounding angry. Justin froze and Sir took the opportunity to slug him again. Justin saw blackness begin to   
  
creep in around the edges of his vision. Vaguely aware that he had been pulled upright, he was brought   
  
back sharply into focus as Sir smacked his face. Holding Justin against the wall, Sir said "Never. Disobey.   
  
Me. Again." Punctuating each word with a punch to his stomach. Justin had never been hurt this much, the   
  
pain was almost blinding. Justin looked up in time for Sir to deliver a vicious kick to his head Justin   
  
slumped to the floor, unconscious. He kicked the boy, then, satisfied that Justin had been punished, went to   
  
go sleep off the drink.   
  
~The Next Morning~  
  
Justin opened his eyes slowly, gasping as the pain hit him. Laboriously, he crawled to his room   
  
and lay on the cool wood floor. He felt relieved as he heard Sir snoring. Perhaps he would be in a better   
  
mood when he woke up. Then, exhausted from the pain, he drifted off into sleep.   
  
Less than an hour later, Sir tossing a glass of ice water onto his face rudely awakened him.   
  
Instantly wide-awake, he attempted to sit up, big mistake. His entire body ached as Sir dried his face gently   
  
with a washrag. Sir eyed him critically, as though he expected Justin to heal before his eyes. Sir snorted   
  
and lifted Justin off the ground. After he had Justin in a comfortable position, he carried him to the car and   
  
drove to the hospital.  
  
Once there, Sir told the nurse that Justin had gotten into a fight with some older boys while he had  
  
been at school. The nurse lightly chided Justin, saying that a "nice little boy like him" shouldn't be   
  
getting into fights with "those hooligans". As she observed his injuries she exclaimed about how bad his   
  
stomach looked and wondered how the other boys could have "been so mean to him". After which, she   
  
wrote what was wrong with him down on a clipboard, placed it at the end of the table and left. Calling out   
  
as she did so "The doctor will be here shortly!" in one of those annoyingly perky voices.  
  
The moment she was gone, Sir leaned over and hissed "Not one word while we're here boy,   
  
understand! Not one word!" Heero nodded slightly and almost grimaced as Sir roughly grabbed his injured   
  
wrist. The door opened and Sir put on a pleasant smile as he turned around to face the doctor. The doctor  
  
returned the smile and politely asked him to step outside so they could speak with one another. Justin sat   
  
there quietly looking around the doctors office. There was tons of interesting stuff in here. Justin wished   
  
he could get a closer look, but decided it wasn't worth the pain to get there or the pain that would most   
  
likely come later either.  
  
"You need to watch him." stated the doctor, "A few more fights like that one, and he might be hurt   
  
seriously. For right now, I suggest you keep him inside and as still as possible. His wrist is going to need a   
  
cast and those ribs of his need to be set so they can heal." Sir nodded as the man continued, "The bruises   
  
aren't very bad, but you'll need to make sure he gets some rest. Well, see you tomorrow." And at that, the  
  
doctor left.  
  
When they reached the house, Justin walked into the living room. "I'm going out, I expect the   
  
floors to be shiny clean when I get back." Sir told him, "If they aren't, well, you can guess what'll happen."   
  
The last part was said with a smile, a cold smile. "You can use water from the sink, and the rags under it."   
  
With that Sir turned and walked out the door, leaving Justin alone in the house.  
  
Hypergirl: So, whatcha think?  



	4. Again

Past Happenings: Chap. 4  
  
By: hypergirl  
  
No flames saying Justin is OOC, please. Keep in mind, he's only 4. Not much to say except,   
  
hope you enjoy this chapter! Oh, I get a lil bit lazy, not too much but a little bit, with descriptions. Never   
  
been good at those.  
  
Reviewers  
  
Gradual Decline, violent? Me? Never! ^__^ *quickly hides her faithful .22 brownie in her overstuffed  
  
closet* NEwayz, more violence in this chapter (less than in the last one though, I think)! Enjoy!  
  
Katie, yep, you're right. Sir is Odin Lowe (but I wasn't going to let you know that yet), and he never will  
  
call Justin by that name.   
  
Past Happenings: Chap. 4  
  
Justin, wincing, walked over to the sink, and realized he couldn't quite reach the knob to turn the  
  
water on. Painstakingly, he bent down to grab one of the rags. Straightening himself, Justin placed the rag   
  
on the counter. Thinking it would be the sensible thing to do, he walked over to the nearest chair and   
  
pushed it toward the sink. Once he had gotten it there, he crawled onto the chair, it was a considerably   
  
uncomfortable for the boy who had to wait a moment before he could move again. Justin stood on the chair,   
  
and turned the water on. Then, after placing the rag under the waterspout, he wrung it out best he could   
  
with his uninjured hand. Walking over to the corner furthest from the sink, Justin bent down and began   
  
scrubbing the floor. The task that Sir had told him to do was not difficult, but painful. Every time he   
  
stood, or sat, every time he moved it hurt. It didn't hurt as badly at first, however, after continuously  
  
walking from the sink, bending down, walking back to the sink and climbing onto the chair, Justin had to   
  
keep wiping tears from his young eyes. He was tired, hungry and in considerable pain, but he kept   
  
working, knowing the consequence of quitting.  
  
Justin sighed in relief. He was done. Now he could take a quick rest. Easing himself gently into a   
  
chair, he relaxed. Now he wouldn't get in trouble, he had finished what Sir had wanted him to do. He had  
  
done something good. Maybe Sir would let him eat now… Content that he had done what he had been  
  
asked to, he drifted off to sleep.  
  
Justin opened his eyes and looked straight into the face of a rather PO`ed Sir. "I thought you   
  
would have learned by now boy, you don't do anything I don't give you permission to do." He shook his   
  
head and looked at the boy disappointedly, "I let you off easy the first time, too easy I suppose since you   
  
appear to have forgotten the rules. Well, I`ll just have to make sure you don't forget anytime soon this   
  
time, won't I you little brat." Shaking his head mock sadly, Sir reached for the fire poker and swung it   
  
viciously at Justin.  
  
The surprised boy was knocked off his feet as the sharp edge of the poker slammed into his side,   
  
cutting him deeply. He grabbed his side then looked at his fingers, they were covered in blood. Sir smiled   
  
wickedly and brought the poker back to strike him again. Justin cried out in pain when Sir hit him again,   
  
this time slicing across his arm and upper chest. A line of blood appeared across his shirt as Justin clasped   
  
it to his cut. Sir just sneered at him, saying "That hurt didn't it brat, well you'll be hurting plenty more  
  
before I `m through with you. This is just the beginning." Justin scrambled away, trying franticly to avoid  
  
the blows Sir was mercilessly barraging him with. "Oh no you don't, running from your punishment only   
  
makes it that much worse for you boy. Looks like you haven't learned your lesson yet." Whimpering,   
  
Justin curled himself into a ball, protecting his face and stomach, trying to make himself as small as   
  
possible. The blows stopped coming and Justin chanced a glance at Sir, only to be knocked senseless when   
  
the blunt end of the poker smashed into his skull.   
  
Justin groaned and opened his eyes, he was laying in a pool of blood. It took him a moment to  
  
figure out what it was, then the night before came rushing back to him. It was his blood that he sprawled   
  
out in. Pain, of course, was there, waiting for him. It pounced on him, making sure he knew it wouldn't  
  
leave anytime soon. The first beating had been bad enough, but adding this to his already sore body was   
  
agony for the boy. If only he had followed Sir's instructions, then he wouldn't be in so much pain. He lay   
  
there, thinking of how he could have prevented this, until a familiar shadow appeared over him.   
  
  
  
Hypergirl: Sorry it's so short, I just wanted to post it today. The part where he grabbed his chest, has  
  
anyone here ever slammed their finger in the door, or cut themselves? Well, whenever that happens, most   
  
people will grab their finger (or whatever they hurt) and hold it as tight as they can. Why? That's your   
  
natural reaction.  



	5. ?? Chapter 5 ^__^

Past Happenings: Chap. 5  
  
By: hypergirl  
Look, I finally got to get back on the computer! I skip ahead in this part, Justin is now 6. Sorry,  
  
I'm not very good at typing anything that doesn't involve some type of action, descriptions bore me and   
  
conversations make it difficult to keep everyone in character. Besides, it would get rather dull if I just kept   
  
telling you about Justin's beatings. I have two ways I'm currently thinking of finishing this. And you get   
  
to choose how it ends. I can either 1. Have a building fall on Odin and Justin/Heero meet Dr. J a day or two   
  
afterwards. Or I can 2. Make the adoption people take Justin/Heero away where Dr. J adopts him and have   
  
Odin imprisoned. It's your choice, tell me what you want to happen!  
  
DISCLAIMER: I take the 5th. I know my rights.   
  
Reviewers  
  
Katie, I have *smiles evilly* plans for Sir/Odin. Don't worry, he'll get what's coming to him, eventually.  
  
Of course, I might leave room for a sequel…  
  
Sky, glad to see it hasn't gotten worse to you. I really don't like how chap 4 turned out, it was supposed to  
  
be longer.  
  
Gradual Decline, one of my friends was the one who told me he was OOC (by E-mail). Needless to say I   
  
got just a TAD angry with them. Hope you had a nice nap!  
  
Heero, glad y` think it's good.  
  
Past Happenings: Chap. 5  
  
Justin opened his eyes wearily he was prepared for the pain. It never failed to come, pain was   
  
something he had come to live with. Something he had to live with. He was older now, but he was still   
  
almost as small as he had been when he had first met Odin. No wonder Odin made Justin call him Sir. If   
  
that had been Justin's name, he would want to be called Sir. Justin almost smiled, almost. He hadn't   
  
laughed since, well, he couldn't remember the last time he had laughed. There wasn't anything to laugh   
  
about, nothing to talk about either. Justin usually refrained from talking since his efforts to make   
  
conversation were generally rewarded with a cuff to his head. But sometimes, he wanted to hear others,   
  
wanted to listen to what they had to say, wanted to know what they knew. Sighing, Justin stood up and   
  
staggered to the bathroom to clean up.   
  
As usual, he was up before Odin and was expected to make breakfast, one of the many things he  
  
was expected to do. He had many responsibilities for one so young, but he got them all accomplished   
  
swiftly and efficiently. It was amazing what you could do with the correct motivation and in this case the   
  
motivation was good enough for him to do his best at each task assigned to him. Wincing from his beating  
  
last night, he climbed up onto a chair so he could reach the pancake mix. He absently got the other  
  
ingredients from the shelf next to the one he had gotten the mix from, and began to mix the batter. He got  
  
down from the chair to get the pan, thinking. Something Odin had told him yesterday kept distracting him.   
  
Odin had told him that he would be going to school the month after next.  
  
He was curious of why Odin was sending him to school. He hadn't asked, and Odin`s excuse of   
  
him needing an education seemed doubtful. He didn't complain though, it would be nice to see other   
  
people and leave the house he rarely set foot out of. He was very excited just thinking about it. The chance   
  
to meet new people. Maybe he would even make some friends! He heard heavy footsteps walking down   
  
the hall and turned to face Odin.   
  
Justin barely had time to register that Odin`s fist was rapidly moving toward his face before it hit   
  
him. He stumbled backward, hitting the edge of the counter. He winced as the sharp edge rammed into   
  
his already bruised back. As he looked up, he noticed how murderous Odin appeared this morning. He   
  
was frightened, and not knowing what else to do he struggled to get away. Breaking free of Odin`s grip, he   
  
sprinted toward the door. Ignoring the fact that his shoulder slammed into the doorframe, Justin ran as if   
  
his life depended on it, and, judging by Odin`s face, it probably did. He had seen Odin angry before, he had   
  
seen him in his worst moods, but the look he had been wearing was not like any other that Justin had ever   
  
seen. For a moment, he had been sure he was done for.   
  
He ran, and ran, until he was exhausted. He didn't care where he was running to, he just had to   
  
get away from Odin. As tired as he was, the boy forced himself to continue running. That was all that   
  
mattered. He had to keep going, because if he didn't, Odin would catch him. Justin knew he would be in  
  
for it if Odin caught him, so he kept going. He ran through the streets, ran past the people who were   
  
staring at him. One thought continued to turn over in his mind. Get away from Odin, the further away the   
  
better. So he kept going.  
  
Eventually, his body went out on him. Crumpling under him, he went limp. He was still  
  
conscious, he just couldn't move. He lied there for some time, still. Then, suddenly, he rose. His legs   
  
were shaking violently under him, but he could stand. Making an extreme effort, he walked until he found  
  
a tree. Curling up beneath it, he was soon fast asleep.   
  
He woke early in the morning, shivering from the cold. Hugging his knees to his chest, Justin   
  
took time to think about what he had done. There was no way he could go back to Odin, not that he wanted   
  
to, but if Odin found him… Justin shivered as he thought of what would happen to him if that happened.   
  
He needed some food, but had no money, which meant he had to beg. Sighing, he stood up and stretched   
  
his tight muscles. He needed to get to work.  
  
Justin quickly learned that homeless people, even boys as young as himself, were scorned by the  
  
general public. No one paid attention to him, a small lost boy who wanted nothing more than some spare   
  
change. For two days he begged for food, money, anything, but no one cared. Each night he returned to   
  
his tree, hungry. But he preferred the first two days, to what happened on the third.  
  
He began the day as he had the other two, got up early and walked to a busy city street. He   
  
noticed that a man seemed to be following him, but when he turned to get a better look at him, he   
  
disappeared. Justin supposed that he had been imagining it and continued as usual. Without warning, he  
  
was grabbed roughly from behind. "I spent some valuable time looking for you brat. You're coming back   
  
home." A familiar voice hissed into his ear. Justin was petrified; this was not a good thing. Odin dragged  
  
him to his car, which had been parked a block over, and shoved him in. He was in deep, and he knew it.   
  
There was no telling what Odin would do to him, he had never done something this bad before. They were  
  
both silent on the car ride to Odin`s house.   
  
Once they arrived, Justin walked in slowly, in no hurry to face his punishment. Once they were  
  
in, Odin shut and locked the front door. Then, grabbing a broken glass bottle, Odin advanced on Justin,   
  
saying, "You stay still boy. It'll be over quicker if you don't try to get away." Justin obediently stood   
  
still, knowing that what Odin said was true. Odin drew his arm back and smashed the bottle into Justin's  
  
arm. The boy was knocked down sideways. "Stand up, brat." Commanded Odin. Justin obeyed, getting to   
  
his feet. Odin eyed the blood dripping down the boy's arm and smiled. "I bet you don't like having to go  
  
through this. Here, I`ll make this get over with more rapidly, for you." Odin brought the glass bottle, now  
  
dripping with red blood, over his head and brought it smashing down on Justin's head. The boy slipped to  
  
the floor, bleeding and unconscious.  
  
  
  
Hypergirl: I would have written more, but I felt I needed to get this out today. Sorry it took so long, I have   
  
too many things to do. The next chapter shouldn't take as long, but I'm not promising anything since I   
  
don't control the days I get to use the computer. I have many other stories I am currently working on, some  
  
are posted, some aren't. The story that gets the most reviews per chapter will be the one I work on. Please   
  
REVIEW!!  



End file.
